Dragon Quest: Distorted Dimensions
by Mike AZ 2
Summary: Sequel to Dragon Quest IX: Arianna and Trent's Journeys. Rapportals start to become erratic and uncontrollably appear throughout select dimensions. Old and new heroes band together to confront a mysterious new menace which threatens all kingdoms and find what is causing the appearance of these strange new Rapportals. Rated T. Also contains spoilers from DQ VI, VIII and V.


Dragon Quest: Distorted Dimensions

Here I am again, this is the sequel to my previous Dragon Quest fic: Arianna and Trent's journeys, which was more or less a novelization of Sentinels of the Starry Skies. The first chapter takes place only a week after the end of Arianna and Trent's journeys, but there will be a major timeskip like I had in my second Dissidia: Final Fantasy/Kingdom Hearts crossover after that.

While I intend to use characters from Realms of Revelations, Journey of the Cursed King and Sentinels of the Starry Skies, I'll probably throw in some from Hand of the Heavenly Bride as well, since I played that game and now have some idea of its characters' personalities.

There may be spoilers, so I'd recommend reading my Dragon Quest IX novelization or at least have some knowledge of the Dragon Quest series. But its up to you if you decide to just read it, anyway. And the title may be subject to change if I can think of a better one.

Disclaimer: Last I checked, the Dragon Quest series was made/published by Square Enix.

* * *

><p>Prologue: Day of Bliss<p>

Inside the local church in the kingdom of Stornway, a blond young man stood near the alter wearing a tux with black shoes, reminiscing on events of the past few weeks. His best friend, a brunette Ranger stood by his side as Best Man.

From recovering the mythical golden fruit known otherwise as Fyggs, to stopping the resurrected Gittish Empire, defeating Corvus and uncovering the secret of the underground Grotto Guardians, the blond knight fondly recalled his quest along with five others who assisted in saving the world.

Patty, Sellma, Ivor, and the sages Raymond and Alicia sat in their seats with some other guests, waiting for the ceremony to start. It seemed like some time since the newly-knighted blond proposed to one of the last Celestrians and guardian of the Protectorate, Arianna. Trent had earned his knighthood from the king of Stornway himself and busied with ensuring the safety of the kingdom and assisting with the rebuilding of Brigadoom, the Back to Brigadoom Brigade was in the midst of rebuilding the castle and making plans for a town not too far from it.

Conrad, the Ranger, grinned at his friend"Hey, you're not getting cold feet on everyone, right?"

"Like I'd do something like that" the blond sweat dropped"Though I guess I am a bit... Well..."

"Hey, no sweat, Trent. You and Arianna are as meant to be as... You know" piped Raymond from his seat.

Trent shrugged and turned his attention to the church doorway, which opened to reveal Arianna. The violet-haired Celestrian was decked in a white dress with a fancy veil and delicate shoulder-length gloves. Her friend Erinn and her old mentor Aquila escorted her down to the alter.

'She's beautiful... as always' Trent thought.

Arianna walked until she stood next to Trent in front of the altar. The Church's Priestess presided over the wedding with a fond smile at the pair before her. Aquila and Erinn stood to the side.

The Priestess spoke"Before the eyes of the Goddess do we join Sir Trent and Arianna in Holy Matrimony. Trent, do you swear to honor your love to Arianna as your wife, in sickness and health? For Better or worse?"

"I do" said the blond.

"And do you, Arianna, take this man as your husband?" smiled the Priestess.

The violet-haired Celestrian nodded"I do."

The Priestess smiled"Then bless us, for we have witnessed the union of two of the Goddess' faithful flock. You may now kiss."

Trent and Arianna faced each other and kissed before the onlooker's eyes. They then exchanged rings and turned to head out of the church. The attendees followed them outside. At the center of Stornway, a feast was laid before them for the reception.

Around a plate of meat and some fresh fruits, Trent addressed Arianna"Feels a bit weird being a Newlywed, huh? I still can't bring myself to believe it."

"Neither could I, this is a happy day" said Arianna around a bite of an apple.

After lunch, Trent and Arianna cut the wedding cake and passed out some to the guests before enjoying a slice themselves. Conrad grinned at the pair"Well, congrats. you two lovebirds really deserve each other."

"You could say that again" said the blond knight.

Sasha and the rest of the guests offered their congratulations to the newly wedded couple, even King Schottford and Princess Simona were in attendance. Arianna could almost swear that Mona, the Right Knight, Sternivus and Marion Bloome's ghosts had also been watching the wedding from the heavens, along with Celestria and her father. Stella stifled a giggle from where she was watching from the air.

"Arianna, I congratulate you" Aquila addressed his former apprentice"However, I do wonder whether you intend to carry on your responsibilities as Guardian of the entire Protectorate."

"I do, though I have a feeling that Trent and I will not remain the only members of our family for too long. As such, there may be a time I shall have to relax for a while" replied Arianna.

Aquila nodded"Then I shall assist to the best of my ability. Many aspiring Adventurers signed up to help rid the land of monsters and keep the peace in the world, but Patty can help them. Trent, I need not repeat my words, but take good care of Arianna."

"Yes sir" Trent nodded. Aquila was not only Arianna's teacher, but her father-figure as well.

When the reception was over, Trent and Arianna retired to their house. They'd set up a double bed in the master bedroom, where they went to change into their regular outfits.

"Aria? What exactly did you...?" Trent trailed off, not wanting to sound like he didn't want kids.

Arianna thought for a moment before realizing what Trent was trying to say"Oh, I assumed you'd want to have a child, as most newly married couples are wont to have after a period of time. Call it intuition."

"Oh, I do want kids, I was just a bit caught off guard" Trent flushed.

Arianna nodded"Master Aquila warned me that the probability of a Celestrian and a Mortal bearing offspring is slim at best, as this has never been done before for human-Celestrian couples. Even more so that Celestrians were supposed to be invisible to Mortal Eyes in the first place."

"Still, I'd love that. I bet any kid of ours would be beautiful like their mother" smiled the blond knight.

The violet-haired Celestrian tried hard not to blush"Oh, stop it. But I envision my child having their father's courage. It matters not to be if it would be a boy or girl when the time comes. What about you? Would you prefer a boy or a girl?"

"Either one would be great" replied Trent without hesitation.

Arianna nodded"Slim chance or not, I have a hunch that our union will bear fruit. Well, shall we relax for a bit?"

Trent nodded and got onto the bed. Arianna joined him on the other side of it, cuddling up against her new husband. The peace they had achieved was enjoyable, but it would not last forever. But for now, they were content.

* * *

><p>Well, this first chapter turned out short, but should still be enjoyable. Hope I didn't overdo it with the fluff. Well, explicit sex-scenes are a major no-no on fanfiction, so I will introduce Trent and Arianna's children next chapter with the time-skip. It will be implied that Trent and Arianna made love.<p>

There will be quite a few new OCs, along with my old ones like I've said. I also hope I got the wedding scene down right, that was my second attempt at a wedding scene. The first was in my Super Smash bros-Fire Emblem crossover.

There will be some action next chapter. A new villain might even make an appearance, but I haven't fleshed out ideas for a new bad guy, yet. I have an idea how to work this out as a DQ V, VI, VIII and IX crossover, but that will be revealed next chapter.

Please feel free to review. If there's anything I could've added or anything, please let me know.


End file.
